


Vibrations

by stormyteatime



Category: sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebaciel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyteatime/pseuds/stormyteatime
Summary: Horniness in quarantine.Sebaciel FWB to start.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Just a Little Taste From Time To Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done, I'm exhausted, pls give comments. They make me feel happy. Also, it's not edited so excuse any errors, if theres anything really bad let me know. Anyway come take to me on twitter or instagram, mayhaps tumblr I have that still. lol
> 
> Anyway please enjoy the horniness.

Vibrations

Chapter 1 

Just a Little Taste From Time to Time

Isolation wasn't an ideal situation but it was something that had to be done if things were going to get better. Luckily, when rooming with your best friend, things hardly got boring. Things were going to get interesting during these days, weeks or even months. Nobody really knew what was going to happen during this time, but Ciel wasn’t one to freak out about these things. He may have slightly worried about school, but that was just the stress of school, he liked not needing to leave the house. Majoring in Literature, it was easy to do most of his course work online. Really the big problem was figuring out what to do in their time inside. Video games and movies could only entertain them for so long. 

Ciel had made a grocery list to stock up for a good couple of weeks so they didn’t need to leave as little as possible. Sebastian was to go out because he had a car. They’ve known each other for sometime so it was easy to shop for things Ciel liked. Some things Ciel may not have thought of but he’d love Sebastian for getting. And Sebastian was always thoughtful like that. Ciel was grateful for that sweet side of him. 

Ciel longued on the sofa, tv as background noise as he was lost in thought. Ciel didn’t know what they would do day in and day out. He’s sure there’d be something. He didn’t wanna eat because he was bored, food would go faster that way. He supposed he could exercise. Though athletics wasn’t his strong suit, maybe there was another way he could work up a sweat. Even in that thought his mind began to wonder a bit. Sebastian was relatively fit, he ate well and did things to stay active. Maybe he could help Ciel figure out what to do. Nonetheless, Ciel was known to give up halfway through. Maybe if there was some reward to help him through maybe it would then he could push through. 

Ciel’s hands grabbed at his bitty ankles. A sex scene was playing on the tv. Moans and groans and kissing noises filled his thoughts. He would have to go without that for a while too. Not like he had a partner anyway, he only ever had fun with someone else now and again. By himself, however, it was a need he needed to fill a lot more often. It was easier to get that high, and it might as well had to be the only for now. His tooth bit under his thumbnail, he pressed his legs together. Again a wild thought entered his mind and bit the end of his nail off staring at the wall in front of him. He closed his eyes and licked his cherry glossy lips. A sigh escaped his lips, but it sounded more like a moan. Maybe he didn’t have to do it himself, he had a roommate after all. 

Said roommate had just gotten through putting stuff back in the pantry after setting stuff out for dinner. Ciel listened to the clatter and pondered what it was he was making. He was quietly staring into the kitchen. He was off in his little world. He straightened his leg and rubbed the smoothed skin. Ciel bit his lip and breathed out haughtily. Ciel zoned out and only came back to earth when Sebastian came from the kitchen. 

“Did you need something?”

Ciel rubbed up his legs and stared at him a moment before looking away and shaking his head. “Um, no..uh are we all good now?”

“Yeah, all set.” He came to sit down on the couch next to him. Ciel gave a small smile and sighed.

“So, what should we do now?” Ciel relaxed and turned the tv volume down. 

“Well I’m making something to eat, what do you wanna do?” 

Ciel smiled and giggled, “No, I don’t know.” Ciel put one foot over the other and fiddled with his fingers. “Well, maybe something...” Ciel bit his lip. 

“I know that look, what’s this crazy idea?” Sebastian smiled and it only encouraged Ciel. 

Ciel smirked and crawled up close to him, “So, I know what we should do, you know since we can go anyway and be with people maybe we could fuck around here.” Ciel was squirming around as he elaborated. “Like actually fuck like a friends with benifets sort of thing.”

“What? Where did that come from?

“You don’t like my idea?”

Sebastian blushed. “N-no I didn’t say that I mean....you wanna fuck?”

“That’s what I said. And it’s not gonna mean nothing. Just...fuckin’ around...” Ciel didn’t think it was going to get anywhere but the look on his face made his day. He was flush and turned the other way. 

“Ciel, that’s silly.” 

Ciel shrugged, “Maybe it is but better than doing it yourself, yeah? I mean it can be...but you know...” Ciel looked up at him with those pretty eyes, lashes naturally long. He hopped to his knees and leaned close to him. “Come on, give me one good reason why not? You haven’t said no, you’re just kinda stalling, what is it?”

Sebastian hadn’t said no, but not yes either. He couldn’t lie that the thought was so tempting. But it was more than just sex for him, he most definitely had feeling for Ciel that he wasn’t sure he could put aside just for a tempting fuck. But Ciel wanted him. Not in the way he had hoped but he wanted him. 

“Um, I have to check on the potatoes..” Sebastian got up and ran away from the situation. 

Ciel slumped over and rested his chin on his hand. “Still not a no...” he mumbled. “Do you want me to make it romantic?” Ciel raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Sebastian called through the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. “Ciel, why do you want this so bad?” He stood in the doorway.

“I’m horny.” Blunt as always, Ciel rolled over onto his stomach. 

“You’re horny?” Sebastian repeated. Ciel tilted his head. “That’s it? No other reason why you’re just horny?”

“You can have sex just to have sex, Sebastian.” He crossed his ankles in the air. “Feelings don’t have to be involved.”

Oh but there were feelings involved. Sebastian turned around, “I know, I just...there was always feelings..whenever I’ve been intimate with someone.”

“It could be a fun new experience for you~” Ciel laid his head down on the cushion. He stared holes into Sebastian’s back. And Sebastian could feel it too. But he pretended not to notice. “We can have fun together.” Sebastian turned his head to the side and looked at him over his shoulder. Eyes still stared at him and he looked ready for it. He looked ready for Sebastian to turn around and take him right there on that couch. 

Sebastian turned his head around and swallowed. He sighed, “Let me think about it...” He went back to drain his boiled potatoes and mash them for dinner.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The tv was left on more for static noise as they ate in silence. Ciel stared at his plate of potatoes, steamed green beans and chicken. Slowly cleaning his plate all the while giving Sebastian side glances. And Sebastian could feel it. Ciel was plenty hungry but not for what was on his plate. 

“Staring isn’t going to make me come to a decision faster, Ciel.” He didn’t look at him but he knew. 

“I don’t get what the big deal is, I mean, I know where friends and all but why does it have to be weird?” Ciel gnawed on a green bean from his plate. “Is it me?”

“What?” Sebastian looked over at him.

“Am I not your type?” 

“What?!” Sebastian’s tone might have been too surprised. “Ciel you’re—“ He really didn’t know what to say. “It—It has nothing to do with that, listen, I-I don’t know.” 

Ciel really couldn’t figure it out. What reason was it to not fuck? Ciel chewed on his lip. The longer Sebastian stalling the more Ciel just wanted it because it just left a little bit of a door for him to say yes and it was just making Ciel more excited by the minute.

“Sebastian what do I gotta do to help ease your mind? I’ll do anything you like...I’ll get down on my knees and beg for it!” Ciel was really about to get on his knees like a dog begging for food.

“N-no.. don’t do that...” Sebastian swallowed and flushed a bit. Now that image would leave his mind. Ciel looking up at him from between his legs, laying his cheek on his thigh and biting his lip, begging for some cock. Begging to be fucked with heat between his legs, Ciel’s dirty little fingers running down his pelvis and just teasing the outline. Sebastian let out a sigh, “Not that..” 

In reality Ciel is 2 feet away willing to do just that. His lips are greasy with butter from the green beans. They look glossy and kissable, almost fuckable. Ciel hardly made a mess with his food, he barely put any weight on after a hardy meal, and even then going for seconds. Ciel was so tiny and Sebastian was so large. Sebastian would destroy him given the chance. 

“Fine, take your time.” Ciel grumbled through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Ciel was pouty when he didn’t get his own way. Bratty. Like a child who got told no after asking for an expensive toy. 

Sebastian felt like he could finally clear his head, but his thoughts only got worse. Just say yes and those thoughts could happen. He could take him anyway he wanted to. Make him scream and cry with pleasure and make him feel oh so wonderful. 

Sebastian was so lost in the thought, he didn’t even notice Ciel get up. Only registering when the water started to run when he started to clean his plate.  _ Fine.  _ He thought. 

“Fine.”

“What?” Sebastian heard the water turn off.

“I said fine. Let’s fuck around.” Sebastian could hear the clatter of Ciel’s plate and fork hit the sink as he didn’t bother to finish washing it. He turned round the corner to look at him.

“Yeah? Just like that?” Ciel put a hand to his hip and smirked.

“Let me finish eating.”

“So is it brats? Is that your thing?” Ciel sauntered back into the room and stood beside him.

Sebastian didn’t acknowledge him.

“Oh I see.” Ciel sat back down. “You like to be the boss dontcha?” Ciel let out a snicker. “Don’t worry, I’ll be good for ya.” 

“Then shut up.” Sebastian turned away from him, his face burning red hot. He agreed and now his heart was going a mile a minute. Ciel just sat beside him then and stuck his nose in the air, getting his way in the best way possible. 

Sebastian’s ears were burning and he could feel Ciel roll his weight over back to his rolled over position on his phone, a shit eating grin on his face.

Sebastian finished his plate and contemplated on how to face Ciel. Confidently? Come out and up to him and get it started? Or should he wait for Ciel? Maybe Ciel wants him to take charge? Ah, he couldn’t decide what to do. He let out a hefty sigh and went out to him.

“So, what do you want to do?” He didn’t seem too excited which isn’t what he wanted but he didn’t want to seem too excited either. 

Ciel got up all excited and threw his phone down on the couch and went to grab his hand and pull him to the couch. Ciel had him sit back down on the couch and straddled his legs. “Am I heavy?” No. No not at all. Like a sack of potatoes. 

“No.” Sebastian got more comfortable. He seemed so much more relaxed and placed hands to the side of his waist. It was so small, he almost had both hands touching fingers. “I never noticed how...small you were.”

“Rude, you’re just large!” Ciel knocked his hips forward. “Like your head, stupid and large. Your hands.” Ciel held his hands and moved them up his side. “Perhaps something else.” Ciel let out a giggle, Sebastian grabbed his hands as they started to wander.

“If we're going to do this, you’re going to listen to me.” Sebastian’s demeanor changed. Ciel flushed and felt hot.

“Oh is that what you wanna do?” 

Sebastian could break him. He took his bitty wrists in his one hand. “You asked for this, I’ll give you the best I’ve got.” 

Ciel let out a giggle, so satisfied. Sebastian let his hands go. “Okay. I’m ready then.” Ciel’s eyes glimmered and had a hint of mischief about him. 

“I’m gonna take you...” Sebastian’s hands found their way up his shirt. 

Ciel already trembled. “Cold...” He said. Ciel leaned forward and looked up at him. 

“Sure.” Sebastian scoffed and continued. 

“You gonna kiss me?” 

Sebastian suddenly felt the cold then too. “Yeah...” He pulled Ciel’s hips forward. “I’m gonna kiss you.” Sebastian’s mouth felt dry. 

“Better make it real dirty.” Ciel licked his lips and let out a little laugh. “Why are you so nervous?” 

“I’m not.” Sebastian looked at him in the eyes and again his mouth became dry. He pulled him close by his shirt and kissed his lips and Ciel smiled into the kiss. Ciel pressed his chest to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him. It was like a dream when Sebastian finally met his lips. He tasted sweet like strawberries covered in sugar. He just swallowed him up and tasted inside of his mouth, making it as dirty as possible. Ciel’s mouth was very small. He didn’t know how anything would fit anything in there. 

He pulled away and let out a big gasp, a lazy smile and drool dripping down his chin. “Ah..” Ciel giggled. “That was good. Didn’t know you could kiss like that~” Ciel bit his lip, he did it in a flirty way every time. Sebastian was absolutely speechless but kept his cool.

“Your mouth is so small.” He said, eyeing it and pulling on the corner with his thumb. Ciel stuck his tongue out. Ciel was inviting him to stick his thumb in his mouth. “How am I supposed to fit anything in there, hm?” Ciel grinned and kissed his hand. 

“Just force it in.” Ciel licked the corner of his mouth. “It’ll fit one way or another~” Ciel smiled watching Sebastian grin. “Wanna try now~?” 

“I thought you just want to fuck?”

“I want to get fucked whether it be in the ass or my mouth. Just give me it.”.

“Well, how long can you wait?”

“I want now. No wait.” 

Sebastian chuckled. He stole a kiss subconsciously. “Okay, get on your knees then.” 

Ciel slid down off his legs and looked up at him with those pretty blue eyes. Ciel got right to it, Ciel grinned and licked his lips. Ciel held it at the base with both hands. “So you are pretty big, huh~?” Sebastian wasn’t saying anything but watching him. He rolled his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. Ciel’s pretty little manicured fingers wrapped around Sebastian’s dick. It only made it look bigger. Ciel kissed the tip delicately. He was so pretty it was almost unbearable. 

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and pushed his bangs out of his pretty, pretty eyes so he could look up at him. He opened his mouth and licked up the base to the tip. He barely fit the tip in his mouth. “Mm, well alright...that’s good, you’re good at that.” Ciel let out a laugh. 

“Heh, come on fuck my mouth.” 

“Get it in your mouth then.” 

Ciel frowned, and stuck his tongue. Ciel opened his mouth as wide as it could get and Sebastian stuck his dick in. Wet and hot, he tried further and further and Ciel swallowed. His face scrunched up as it just felt like it literally got bigger with every inch. Sebastian took it slow though, watching Ciel struggle, but his eyes only encouraged him to go further. Ciel whined when he started to move it in and out, rougher every stroke. He put his hands on his own knees and closed his eyes. His head started to bob as well with the motions. 

“Mmmn!” Ciel struggled, but it felt like it just got easier with every stroke. “Mm!” 

Sebastian gave him a break and Ciel breathed heavily but still wanted more. What a pretty sight, Ciel begging for more like a good boy with those  _ fuck me  _ eyes, and soft lips. Again he licked his lips before going down for more, his fingers sticking with pre-cum, and spit. Drool down his chin made him look like a whore and Sebastian realized he wanted nothing more. 

“You look so pretty like that...” Sebastian stroked his face and wiped his chin. Ciel played with sticky fingers and rubbed, soft hands mindlessly moved up and down. 

“That was fun~” Ciel had a drunk smile. It was beautiful and delirious. Ciel closed his eyes and smiled as Sebastian stroked his hair. 

“It was?” Sebastian tilted his head. It wasn’t a question really, he knew. He wrapped his hand under Ciel’s chin and pulled him up with him. Ciel only nodded. “Yeah, wanna have some more fun then?”

“I know it’s not over. Not yet.” Ciel climbed into his lap. Ciel continued to move his hands around Sebastian’s dick. Sebastian would bite his lip and turn his head to the side. Ciel scooted forward to kiss him. Lips gentle, hands came onto his cheeks and Ciel stroked his skin with his pretty fingers. 

“Hey why don’t you lay back...” Sebastian laid him down, not so gentle and pushed him down onto the couch. Ciel caught his breath in his throat. He let out an excited giggle and let Sebastian hold him down and kissed along his jawline. He smiled, Sebastian was so large compared to him and towered over him. His lips glided down his neck and kissed his collarbone. Ciel jerked his shoulder up, it tickled, he turned his head to the side and breathed out a laugh. Sebastian kept going, lifting his shirt and pulling it off. Ciel covered his bare chest and sighed. “Let me see, don’t do that.” Sebastian took his hands back and held them above his head. 

“I was cold~” Ciel protested. 

“Mmhm, don’t lie to me.” 

Ciel shook his head and Sebastian started touching on his chest. His fingers ran over Ciel’s erect nipples and Ciel let out a whine. “Sensitive?” Sebastian tested his theory and earned a second whine. It was cute, Ciel squirmed, his hips rolled up and shook his head. Sebastian chuckled. “To think that there are still things I don’t know about you...”

“Would you like to know more?” Ciel licked his lips and smirked. 

Ciel was a cheeky little thing, but Sebastian wasn’t going to have that. Sebastian moved his fingers over Ciel’s nipples again. Ciel's whole body got trembles. “Is that too much?” Sebastian asked, but he most certainly didn’t stop. “Or do you want more?” Sebastian pinched and Ciel let out a yelp.

“No!” Ciel let out a haughty breath. “Not like that..” Ciel could see he was laughing. “You did it on purpose asshole.”

“It’s just cute how sensitive just your nipples are.” 

Ciel stuck his tongue out at him. “Meanie...” Ciel puffed out his lip, pouty. 

Sebastian tsk’d and pushed his legs aside and forced himself between Ciel’s legs. “Come on, be good.”

“I am good...” Ciel whined. Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian’s sides and squeezed and pulled so he would rub up against him. “I’ll be good~” He whined again. Ciel was slyly telling him what he wanted, wanting to be touched so badly. Sebastian could see it in his eyes, as if his grabby hands didn’t give him away.

“What’d you want, huh?” His hips rolled slowly, Ciel moaned and wiggled around. Sebastian pushed his hips down on the couch. Sebastian looked down at him, his body was tiny, his bare chest was out and his heart nearly leapt out of his own chest. He tried to keep his cool, especially with how beautiful Ciel looked with his hair tossed back and his arms laying beside his head and being underneath him. There was silence for a little bit, Sebastian eyed down his body, hand running down his side. 

“Something wrong?” Sebastian was pulled back by Ciel’s voice and by his eyes. He felt his voice get caught in his throat, unable to find words so he just shook his head and looked down and tried to move on but his heart pounded so hard he was afraid Ciel was going to hear it. Sebastian’s hand pushed onto his shorts and roughly groped Ciel. “Mmm!” Ciel’s knees buckled together and trapped Sebastian’s hand in between his legs which didn’t stop his from taking a handful of Ciel’s dick. 

“Let’s continue...” Sebastian’s voice was low and he started removing the shorts. The fabric was soft and Ciel liked the way it felt against his skin and that’s why he hardly wore anything underneath them. And that was it, completely bare. Ciel suddenly became shy, pretty face flushed pink. Sebastian really didn’t know what to do next. He just kept moving his hands around on his skin.

Ciel let out a laugh and whined. “You can’t do that!” He whined again, his hips raising and dropping. “You can’t just take off my pants and ignore my hard on...” Ciel had just become a whiny brat. Ciel had been very good at keeping his hands off himself but he was starting to lose restraints with the lack of touch to where he really wanted to be touched. 

“I’m taking my time, calm down..” 

Ciel huffed. Whining and whining, getting Sebastian’s attention and a very stern look, Ciel was very frustrated. “Hnn...” 

Sebastian only smiled down at him. Though the smile gave off more mischief than remorse for his position. Sebastian kissed down his stomach in a slow manner, and massaged his sides, taking all the time in the world. Sebastian’s hands were big, belly small in comparison. His skin was soft. Ciel just relaxed and watched, lifting a leg and bending it at the knee. Sebastian squeezed his lower thigh. He moved his fingers just under him, rubbing under his ass just as softly as he was on his stomach. Ciel was holding on to his face, little finger rubbing against his lips. It was quiet except for the sound of Sebastian’s lips smacking against Ciel tummy. Ciel breathed out a content sigh. Sebastian got both hands under him. Ciel had both legs curled up, he let out a breathy moan. Ciel sucked his bottom lip in and looked off to the side. Ciel felt butterflies in his chest. 

Sebastian pressed his lips to the side of his thigh. Ciel felt his cheeks heat up with a combination of a chill, Sebastian’s lips pressed against his pelvis. Ciel’s hands mindless held on to his face, not knowing what to do with them. Sebastian whispered Ciel’s name on his upper pelvis, Ciel only whined in response. Ciel could feel him suck on his skin and squeeze heavily. He could almost feel the purple bruises form. It was squishy and jiggly, he liked being groped and Sebastian did it in just the right way. 

“Hit me...” Ciel mumbled between his own fingers. Sebastian pushed his legs up and Ciel hung onto them under his knees. Sebastian was hesitant, a soft smack and a grope to make up for it. “I want it to hurt, come on, please?” Ciel’s eyes were soft and pleading. Sebastian could feel his dick thump between his legs. It almost hurt. Sebastian pushed Cie’s legs to his chest and pulled on his cheek before giving a good firm smack.

“Is that good?” He was genuinely asking.

“Again please?” 

Sebastian took it as a yes, obliging with another smack, and a few more to the other side for good measure. Ciel’s toes curled and he grit his teeth a little. It was hard but he liked it. Sebastian moved his hands around Ciel’s dick, a little sticky with pre-cum. 

“You got lubes and condoms?” Sebastian pondered and Ciel let his legs down and sat up. 

“I have some.” Ciel saved some in a drawer next to his bed. He went to go grab them quickly. “The condoms might be small though... “ Ciel took a quick look at them and they were more so for an average size. Sebastian was above that. Definitely.

“Forget the condoms then.” Sebastian threw them off to the side. Sebastian took the lube, Ciel had cotton candy flavored. Sebastian put some on him, over his dick and on his fingers to stick them inside. Ciel took in a big gulp air when Sebastian put his fingers inside. It was more or less out of surprise. He started his one and used his other hand to smear the lube over Ciel’s dick. Ciel gasped again, it was cold. Ciel put his legs back up and together and knees against his chest. “You’re so small...”

“And what do you mean by that?” Ciel had his pouty face on.

“All of you, you’re so tiny, I might break you if I fuck you.” Sebastian moved his finger slowly. Ciel was already rolling his eyes up. 

“Don’t say that just do me.” Ciel huffed, Sebastian had slipped another finger inside and rubbed his insides. “Mmm~” Ciel bit his lip hard, turning them a dark pink. Sebastian pressed a thumb to those pretty lips. Ciel kissed Sebastian’s thumb, grabbing his wrist and then kissed his knuckles. Sebastian pushed his two fingers knuckle deep. He wiggled those fingers deep inside him. “Nnn! Fuck...” 

“Oh, what happens if I do that faster?” Sebastian moved them around, pondering the thought. Ciel pressed his legs together and rolled his head up. “That’s a pretty face.” Sebastian smiled, doing it harder. His legs were pulled apart, Sebastian’s finger tips ran down the back of Ciel’s legs. It only took two seconds and one fluid movement for Sebastian to be down between Ciel’s legs. He put one over his shoulder and he was back to kissing his pelvis along the bone. 

“Ah, can’t you just suck a dick like a normal person, stop being a tease..!” Ciel jut his hips angrily but Sebastian held them down. 

“Hold still, stop being a little shit.” 

Ciel chuckled, biting his lip, “How long have you known me?”

“Apparently long enough to convince me to suck your dick.” So he did. 

Ciel’s back rolled up when Sebastian’s tongue touched his skin. “Hah-” Ciel whined and rolled his hip. Ciek felt high, eliciting moans from every lick and suck from Sebastian’s mouth. Ciel’s moans were soft and light and breathy. They all went straight to Sebastian’s dick. “Fuck~” Ciel was so easy to make feel good. His legs trembled, Sebastian hit all the right places. Sebastian’s fingers still wiggled around inside him, even filling his with a third and fourth finger, but it was very tight. Ciel was making all kinds of noises. 

“You’re so vocal....kinda cute.” Sebastian teased. Ciel flushed a little embarrassed. Sebastian’s mouth was hot and wet. It felt amazing, Ciel might have been losing his mind. 

“Mm..I want you inside me, please hurry.” 

“You know, the turtle won that race.” 

Ciel huffed. Sebastian had a smart mouth and Ciel wasn’t having it. But all he could do was pout, and huff like a brat. “Please...” Ciel whined, his fingers fisted into his hair. “Aah...” Ciel didn’t know how he let Sebastian have so much control. Though it felt wonderful to be controlled. Ciel was bratty, submissive, all of the above. He was hard to handle but Sebastian seemed to have a hand on it. Ciel couldn’t stop moaning under him. It was a dream come true that’s for sure. But this was all pretend, no feelings attached and Sebastian could feel his heart drop into his lower stomach. He didn’t know for how long he could keep this up but he would try, because in the end he just wanted Ciel to be happy. 

He pulled his head up from between Ciel’s legs, he got a quick look at Ciel. Hair tousled around his face that was turned to the side, grabbing and pulling at the couch under him but not lifting it very far. Ciel’s chest rose and fell as his heart pounded hard in his chest. He whined only a moment when Sebastian stopped, but his eyes struck Ciel. Hard. And he felt his cheeks burn. He pushed some hair out of his face and laid flat on the couch. “You wanted me to fuck you, how did you want that?” Sebastian’s flat expression didn’t change, he just stoked Ciel’s skin on the side of his stomach. 

“Hard, fast, and dirty please...” Ciel acted so innocent, eyelashes fluttering. Ciel played with his hair, like a dumb girl and licked his lips. Sebastian moved Ciel’s hips up and took off his shirt before pulling close to his entrance. Ciel let out a girlish giggle, he was ready and he wasn’t ready all at the same time. Sebastian lathered up with some lube, both over his erection and Ciel’s trembling entrance. Ciel wanted to be fucked and filled and his body surely didn’t deny that. Again, Ciel was playing with things around his face, his hair, his lips. He stared down between his legs and watched Sebastian stoke himself. His hand was big, his dick was big and Ciel was gonna lose his mind if he had to watch another second that wasn’t Sebastian shoving his dick inside him to the hilt. 

Sebastian put Ciel’s legs over his hips. Sebastian rubbed the lube over and inside the hole. Sebastian rubbed the tip against Ciel’s entrance. “Are you okay, you ready? Need a safe word?” Sebastian was stroking Ciel’s hip softly. 

“Don’t need one. Fuck me please!” 

“No, I think we should have one.”

“Fine. Woof. Now continue!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and huffed. He rolled his hips slowly. “Greedy, aren’t you?” 

“Nn—” Ciel stuck his tongue out. “Mm!” Sebastian pushed in further. Ciel may have not thought this through completely. He was so much bigger inside than he anticipated. It was just the tip. “Sebastian..” 

“I’m going slow.” He said, but really he didn’t know how he could hold out, Ciel’s insides just squeezing the tip again and again. “As slow as I possibly can...ah” Sebastian exhaled heavily. He climbed on top of him and kissed down his neck to distract him, slowly, slowly rocking his hips. Ciel groaned and rolled his head back. His legs were trembling and Ciel was clinging to him tightly. Fingernails biting into Sebastian’s back. “Fuck—“ Sebastian breathed hard into Ciel neck. He had a small rhythm going, barely enough to keep Ciel satisfied, but he didn’t want it to hurt either. 

Ciel was breathing hard already and Sebastian looked him in the face. Maybe a little too long. He smashed their lips together so it would keep him from staring any longer. Ciel was still breathing hard though. The only thing that kept him from stopping was that Ciel didn’t use the safe word. But Sebastian couldn’t help but to check in. 

Sebastian had slowed and pulled away, noses just touching. “You okay...you’re breathing hard...” 

Ciel wanted to respond only with a kiss but he knew Sebastian wouldn’t have just that. “I’m fine..I haven’t used the safe word, so don’t stop.” And he was, he had control. 

“I can give you some time to catch your breath just let me know okay?” Sebastian kisses him softly and Ciel nodded. Ciel grabbed his face and pulled him closer, making the kiss harder, showing him he was okay. 

“Just don’t stop...” Ciel whispered hard and breathy. “Please don’t stop..” Sebastian made the mistake of looking him in the eye, he couldn’t take it, his heart might burst, so he changed positions. Fast and hard pushing Ciel’s face into the cushions. 

“Mmph!” Ciel made a motion in slight protest to have his face smashed into the cushions, but it was interrupted by Sebastian entering him again. This time, a little deeper than before. “Ah—hah, fuck..” Ciel was tensing, Sebastian rubbed his back to get him to relax. 

“I need you to relax or it’s going to really hurt.” Sebastian grabbed more lube, smearing it on himself and Ciel. It slipped real good between Ciel’s cheeks, teasing him again. But Sebastian could only tease for so long before his own need took over. Slapping his dick against Ciel’s hole, he grabbed both sides of his ass and started inserting himself again. He started pushing on Ciel’s lower back, pushing him more into the cushions. It was still tight but Ciel wasn’t tense anymore. Ciel pushed and leaned up against him. 

“Aah..” It softly escaped his throat. “I need it..” Ciel felt Sebastian’s dick pulse inside him, Sebastian pulling back, painfully slow. Ciel bucked back, but Sebastian held his ass firm. He squeezed hard, it had a nice shape to it. Sebastian pushes him down again.

He pulled in again, more and more till he fit all the way in. Ciel had his mouth hung open, and gasped a moan into the cushion. Sebastian also let out a moan, so tight, so full.

“Aah, you’re so big..” Ciel said in between gasps. Ciel rolled his eyes up, breathing heavy again, feeling every inch of him. Ciel looked so sexy underneath him. Sebastian continued to give him more. He held Ciel’s hips, pushed harder and harder with each thrust. There was an echoing sound of their skin meeting and slapping together. That coupled with their moans and gasps and the creaking of the couch. 

Sebastian put one foot on the floor to get a better angle. He hardly stopped a second to breathe. The explicits that left Ciel’s mouth only fueled him. He’d imagined this scenario a handful of times but really nothing could compare to right here right now. “Fuck you’re tight..!” 

Ciel hadn’t had many sexual partners but he was known to get around. As sexual experiences go, this was definitely different for him. He could feel it up his spine and in his belly. Sebastian’s dick was rubbing his insides all the right way. His legs trembled, a hand wrapping around his length and started stroking. He moved his hand moving fast in time with Sebastian’s thrusts. Ciel’s throat was going raw as he yelled. His hips rocking, faster and faster, meeting Sebastian’s thrusts. Oh, it was driving him mad. “Fuck—ah!” Ciel’s hand move faster. It trembled and Ciel took some lube for himself and rubbed it all over his erection. Sebastian met his hand on the other side and followed his strokes. 

“Does it feel good?” Sebastian leaned over him to whisper in his ear. 

“Yeah, fuck..!” Ciel felt a breath hitch in his throat and his body twitched. “Aha-!” Ciel’s gaze fell on him, he smiled as Sebastian kissed him. “Man, fuck, harder, I’m close—!” Ciel let out a gasp, Sebastian hitting all the right spots. “Fuck—it’s so good, make me cum—ah!” 

Sebastian flipped the position and put one leg over his shoulder. His hips shifted forward hard. Anyway or any position Ciel felt amazing. “Fuck..I might cum too..” Sebastian groaned, hips in a nice rhythm. 

It all happened in less than an hour and it only took very little convincing on Ciel’s part to get Sebastian to play this game with him. Now he was about to make Ciel a mess all over the couch.

Ciel could feel Sebastian’s warmth on his back and his breath on his neck. He could hardly keep control. Ciel’s voice was getting raspy and higher and higher until Sebastian pushed and held him to the couch. He spent all all the cushions and he wasn’t even sorry. He felt Sebastian cum after. Ciel was still softly moaning and groaning. Feeling high, feeling needy. 

Sebastian pulled out and sat back down on the couch, huffing and puffy. Glancing over at Ciel still laying there, completely spent. “Are you okay, do you need me to clean you up?” 

Ciel shook his head, pushing himself up, sticky everywhere, on the couch, between his legs and leaking out of him. Ciel got to his knees and laid a head onto Sebastian’s shoulder. “How about you shower with me. Save water.” Ciel was gentle running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. Ciel’s demeanor has changed drastically in a matter of seconds.

Sebastian felt his heart squeeze seeing Ciel’s soft eyes and he breathed out. “Alright, shower.” He stood and Ciel followed.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Ciel was very comfortable with his nudity, never embarrassed or shy unless really put on the spot. But now, sitting nude and waiting for Sebastian turned on the hot water and tested it till it wasn’t so overwhelming. Ciel was quiet and solemn. Sebastian was curious as to why he was so quiet. They got in the shower and Ciel washed all the stickiness off and grabbed the soap and his loofah and rubbed it on his body; shoulders, chest and belly. 

Sebastian was trying not to look, though already seeing everything. Sebastian grabbed a wash cloth and started washing himself as well. He got his hair wet and slicked it back, waiting for the soap to be washed off he grabbed the shampoo. Nothing but the sound of the water hitting the tub and bouncing off their skin filled the bathroom. 

“Wash my back?” Ciel asked, offering Sebastian his loofa. Sebastian stared a moment, not saying anything before taking it. Ciel turned around and the water hit and ran down his back and Sebastian swallowed. He started slow and soft rubbing the loofa on his back, soap covering his delicate skin. “I’ll wash yours next.” Ciel’s voice was soft and lightly bounced off the shower wall. 

“You seem so quiet now...” Sebastian thought out loud, ironically though. 

“I could say the same for you. Sex makes me chill out, kinda of a stress reliever.”

“So, you wanna do that more often with me?” Sebastian handed the loofah back over and turned around so Ciel could do his back next. 

Ciel let out a soft chuckle, “Only if you want to, I kinda pushed you into it. I liked it though.” Ciel did circles on his back. Ciel’s head was a lot more clear than before, but he still hoped Sebastian would say yes.

“No feelings, just sex?”

“Just sex.” Ciel ran a hand over Sebastian’s back. “Unless you have feelings...” Ciel’s fingers stopped and Sebastian didn’t breathe, he didn’t move. “I’m kidding.” Ciel let out a laugh.

“Yeah, that’d be kinda weird.” Sebastian tried to back off the subject. Ciel’s hand started to move again. The soap started to fall off. Ciel placed a kiss gently to Sebatian’s back and pressed his face to it. Sebastian decided in his head that this was a bad idea. His heart pounded hard and his eyes just watched the water droplets slide down the wall. “I want to.” His mouth and his mind were going at two different speeds he decided. “I really want to.” 

The rest of the shower was silent, they dried and got ready for bed. Sebastian laid in bed in the dark and stared at the ceiling. He stared and he stared until his mind started to manifest an image of Ciel. And Sebastian damned his mind for giving him a full image. That’s all he saw for the next 10 minutes, Ciel’s beautiful body in his mind. And then when it was gone, Sebastian’s mouth was dry, he sighed. His stomach felt sour and his hand was sticky. What did he agree to, pleasure or just a heartache?

  
  
  



	2. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of wits and blow jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any issues I just wanted to get this up tbh. I've been writing it for too long. Enjoy some mindless smut.

Chapter 2 

Games

The next day followed like any other. Although instead of work or school it felt like a Saturday morning. Early morning cartoons or in this case, Ciel was playing the Switch, oddly in the middle of the living room when there were plenty of places to longue. There were many odd things Ciel would do, like convincing Sebastian to fuck around. 

Sebastian hadn’t been up for very long, but Ciel hadn’t said anything about it. It wasn’t weird, it didn’t feel weird, but it also didn’t feel real. Sebastian started to think maybe it was all a dream. But it couldn’t have been a dream, he remembered every detail and how it felt. How Ciel felt inside, how he sounded. It all stayed with him. He didn’t know how this worked. Should he talk about it, ask about it maybe? That may be weird, actually. 

The sound of sizzling eggs, bacon and sausage and the small sound of game noises is what all could be heard. Sebastian was hardly focused on anything. He cooked it all effortlessly. His mind was clearly elsewhere. 

As soon as he turned off the fire he came back slowly. Making plates for both of them. Setting out salt, pepper, a bottle of ketchup and Ciel liked maple syrup with his sausage. “Ciel, breakfast is ready,” Sebastian called and heard an ‘ _ Okay!’  _ from the next room. Ciel had saved his game and turned it off to turn on the regular cable. 

Ciel walked into the kitchen with a smile, for the food Sebastian assumed. That always put a smile on his face. If Ciel was ever in a bad mood or down Sebastian would bring him food and he would be alright again. “It smells so good, damn!” Ciel hopped up to eat at the island. “Oh can you give me a banana too?” Ciel asked, reaching up to the cabinet for a tea cup as he grabbed the tea pot of hot water and put tea leave in for a stronger flavored tea. Meanwhile Sebastian had set a banana by his plate. 

“Can you pour me some too?” Sebastian grabbed a cup too. Ciel nodded and waited an allotted time before pouring them each a cup. Sebastian had already started eating. He didn’t usually eat much for breakfast but today he was in a daze, mind elsewhere, and just ate a full plate. 

Ciel had peeled the banana and Sebastian could already feel the sexual tension. He ate it normally of course, but there was something about it going into Ciel’s mouth that made it sensual. Ciel absentmindedly put it far into his mouth and Sebastian had to look away. He took a deep breath and bit into his sausage with a hearty chomp. 

Sebastian swallowed, hearing Ciel mash the banana with his teeth and tongue, usually sounds like this disturbed him and Ciel would usually do it because he knew it annoyed Sebastian, but it was certainly different now. 

Ciel had finished it under five minutes and trashed the peel. Sebastian turned to grab his cup and take a sip, watching Ciel dip his sausage into the syrup. It dripped and watched Ciel wrap his lips around it, syrup continuing to drip down his lip and chin. Sebastian looked away, sliding a stack of napkins Ciel’s way. 

Ciel smiled, and said, mouth full, “ ‘sank chu~” Ciel pat his mouth with a wet napkin. Setting it down he looked at Sebastian, swallowing first before speaking. “What? No complaint about speaking with my mouth open or my loud chewing?” Ciel liked to get a rise out of him, it was a little funny. 

“Hm? Oh I guess I didn’t notice...” 

Ciel quirked an eyebrow up. “What’s up with you, you’re usually all on me about that. You have like super hearing or something. But you didn’t notice? I saw you look at me, I thought you were going to say something.” 

“No...but you’re right, please don’t talk with your mouth full, thank you.” Sebastian gave a sarcastic smile. 

Ciel scuffed and poked his fork into another sausage. “Did you sleep well anyway? I’m sure after our romp and shower it was lights out, huh~” Ciel gave a wink and Sebastian almost choked on his tea. Ciel gave a little giggle at his struggle. 

This gave a little solace in Sebastian’s mind that it was very much real. “Yeah, out like a light.” Sebastian didn’t say much else.

Ciel stopped, holding his fork firmly in his grip. “You are being weird.” Ciel said and all Sebastian did was glance at him. “We agreed this wouldn’t be weird.”

“Mm, no, we agreed no feelings.” Sebastian put his cup down. 

“Well I think that fits in with things  _ ‘not being weird.’ _ ” 

Sebastian only sighed. Ciel watched him waiting for a response. “I’ve been thinking about it just a little.”

“Do you...do you not want to or something?” 

“That’s not what I’m saying. You don’t just have sex with someone and forget about it immediatly you know.” Sebastian pushed around the eggs. 

“You liked it that much?” Ciel teased, feeling all that. 

“It was fun.” Sebastian admitted. “I woke up thinking it was a dream.” Sebastian laughed.

“You’d dream about fucking me~?” Ciel gave some flirty eyes, looking Sebastian up and down. Watching Sebastian get flustered and begin to sputter and make up some silly excuse out of embarrassment. 

“Tch, it was just so out of the ordinary, I didn’t think it was real. I mean you are pretty touchy feely, but this was heavy. Obviously.” Sebastian was getting more and more flustered as he talked and over explained. 

“I may have thought about it before, once or twice. Just out of horny brain.” 

Sebastian laughed. “If it were anyone else, do you think you would?”

“I don’t know....I trust you.” Ciel said softly. Placing his fork onto his now empty plate. Ciel then took his plate and put it in the sink. “I’m gonna play more Smash, wanna join?”   
  


Sebastian only gave a nod, the game choice had to be a coincidence. Or just merely for funny plot convenience. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They had played a few rounds. Ciel tried his very best but Sebastian was just too good. 

“Ah! You’re a cheater I swear!” Ciel huffed and flopped back on the couch.

“You just need to get good.” Sebastian laughed.

“Wanna make a bet?” Ciel turned toward him, Sebastian raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “I want you to see if you can beat a computer on the highest difficulty.” 

“That doesn’t seem so hard--”   
  


“Ah, while I suck you off. Let’s see if you can concentrate.”

Sebastian licked his lips, throat dry as he said, “Only if you do the same too.” 

“Fine, let’s see how long you last, in the game and with your dick in my mouth.” Ciel winked, biting his lip.

Sebastian swallowed and turned his head to the side, “Yeah, bet.” Sebastian took a shaky breath at how Ciel talked to him in that sweet, sticky, seductive voice.

Ciel let out a childish giggle, like a little kid who was given candy before dinner. “You’ll say yes to anything if you get a blowjob won’t you?” Ciel dropped to his knees and hummed. 

“Maybe from you. I get to win a bet and get an orgasm too?”

“Hah, you won’t win, you know I’m really good with my mouth~” Ciel opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to show how big he can open it. 

Sebastian grabbed his facing, pulling his mouth open wide with his thumbs. “Yeah, you think you are...” Sebastian pressed his thumb to Ciel’s tongue and pressed so he could taste his skin. He pressed his thumb further into his mouth, replacing his thumb with his two and pushing them further into his mouth almost down his throat. He pulled them back before he was to gag him. “Close.” He commanded and Ciel closed those pretty lips around Sebastian’s fingers. Ciel looked up with innocent eyes, waiting for his next command. “Go ahead, show me you deserve to suck my dick.” 

Ciel loved the sternness in Sebastian’s voice. He followed as instructed and sucked on his fingers and ran his tongue up and around and between. He grabbed Sebastian’s wrist and bobbed his head back and forth. He opened his mouth and licked up and down Sebastian’s finger’s indecently. Sebastian raised a brow, kid was good. Sebastian could feel his dick start to stiffen from the lewd show Ciel was giving him. 

“Afraid your gonna lose?” Ciel laughs, tongue sneaking between his fingers before pushing them back into his mouth. 

“Tch,” Sebastian scuffed, and pulled his fingers from Ciel’s mouth with a lewd  _ pop!  _ “Prove it then.”

Sebastian pulled the controller up and put on a hard match. Ciel gave a giggle, the game was set and Ciel planned on winning. What does he win? Ciel really didn’t have anything particularly in mind just yet, but at least he’ll get laid in the process. All of this is just a game to him. And it was a fun one.

Ciel rubbed his hands over Sebastian’s pants, feeling the bulge grow bigger under the fabric. He could hear Sebastian grunt softly. Ciel hadn’t even pulled it out but Sebastian was feeling the effects. Feeling so good. Until Ciel pulled it out and he felt the cool air from the air conditioning and Ciel smiled. Ciel rubbed his thumb and fingers over the skin. 

“You’re not doing a good job at proving it...” Sebastian said, already in the match.

“I’m teasing, deal with it.” Ciel pressed his lips to the skin, tongue giving a little tease, making it wet.

“Teasing isn’t going to get you a win, you know.” 

Ciel huffs, picking up his pace opening his mouth to fit the head inside. It felt warm inside, tongue wet and slippy, poking in the hole, precum forming and seeping out already. Ciel had it double fisted in his hands, lips stretched all over the head and hands pumping in a slow pace. 

Pretty blue eyes looking up at Sebastian as he focused on the game. Ciel could see Sebastian’s jaw clench and he grunted, cleaning his thoughts. 

Ciel let out a little giggle. He pulled it out of his mouth with a pop and pressed his tongue to the tip and licked up the underside. Tongue then curling around the tip. Ciel made soft noises, small sucking noises as he left kisses all along the side. And he finally got Sebastian to let out a moan. Ciel pressed his legs together, it was already making him hard. Ciel moaned against Sebastian’s skin, his hand pressing into his shorts to ease the pain of his pulsing erection. 

Hands moved face but Sebastian seemed to hold steady despite his fast leaking tip. Ciel hummed, “Mm~” Ciel swerved his head from one side to the other. Ciel could feel it twitch in his hands. “Hah, you’re going to break~” Sebastian paid no attention and swallowed hard, hands working furiously to finish the round before he exploded into that wonderful fucking mouth. He was so close, he pounded away on those buttons, giving the controller no break in between. 

Ciel was bobbing his head now, making little popping noises and with his mouth and huffing and giving an  _ aah  _ from deep in his throat. Ciel was too good at this, and for a second Sebastian thought he might lose. That mouth was too good, too hot, making his head spin on a stick. But at the last minute he pulled through and won the round with a striking final blow. 

He pulled Ciel’s head back by his hair and gave him a victory smile. “Time’s up.” He said, watching Ciel’s mouth hang open with his tongue hanging out with a string of spit coming from his dick. 

Ciel huffed, catching his breath. “You haven’t fully won yet, it’s still my turn.” Ciel stood up and sat beside him but Sebatian waved his finger. 

“Wait, I have a better idea. I need you to sit on my dick while you play.”

Ciel was a little confused but moved over to Sebastian’s lap, Sebastian helping him slide all the way down his very hard dick. “Ah...I don’t...”

“Relax, just play the game, just don’t move, don’t wiggle at all. I’ll do any and all moving. You, just play the game.” Ciel sat back as Sebastian held his hips tightly, hands so big and fingers so long. Ciel began his round and Sebastian didn’t move, just massaged his hips and made himself comfortable.

All was going well until Sebastian decided to move. The bouncing and jerking movement surprised Ciel and his attention was whipped away from the game in an instant. He took a sharp inhale and felt his swish around like a bottle of butterflies. Ciel’s feet wrapping around Sebastian’s legs for leverage. Sebastian’s hand grabbed Ciel’s dick and pumped his hand in a slow motion while he bounced the boy on his lap at an even faster speed. 

Ciel let out weak whines, his eyes squinting and his mouth hanging open. His body trembled and shivered. He let out gasps of moans, his character on screen getting equally pounded. That’s the point Sebastian decided to slow to a stop. Ciel’s moans subsided slowly, he licked his lips and glanced over his shoulder as he wondered what Sebastian was pulling.

“You’re losing,” He spoke and Ciel’s head jerked back around to his game. Body trembling as Sebastian moved his hand again, Ciel’s body tensing up and his fingers hesitating. 

“Why’d you stop?” Ciel’s voice trembled as he struggled to play the game though his eyes remained glued to the screen. 

“I’ll fuck you when I want to, but you already seem close.” Sebastian rubbed the tip with his thumb and Ciel closed his eyes, letting out a soft gasp and moan. “Maybe I should just keep you like this for the rest of the day. You’re so warm.” Sebastian breathed against his ear before bitting it. 

“J-just sitting on your cock like this?” Ciel’s trembles were getting worse . 

“And then I can fuck you when I want to.” Sebastian adjusted his own hips, moving up, causing a sensitive Ciel to whine. Ciel pressed his legs together, fingers no longer moving across the controller.

“This is... this is cheating. I said blowjobs, not fucking..!”

Sebastian moved his hips up and down, Ciel dropping the controller game already lost. “Hey, you willingly sat on my dick. How am I the cheater?”

“Whatever, just fuck me please, you win, I’ll do what ever you want.. Please...” Ciel attempted to wiggle but Sebastian grabbed his hips firmly.

“I do remember saying to not move.” Ciel puffed his lower lip out to get pity but Sebastian was not having it. “That won’t work on me.”   
  
“Worth a try, hm...” Ciel gave a frown but it was soon whipped away when Sebastian started to move his hips again. “Ah!” Ciel wanted to move too so badly. “Please, please, Sebastian!” Ciel was nodding his head for no reason at all but because of all the pleasure. 

“You’re greedy.”

“Please, it’s not fair. I want to move!” Ciel whined like a little brat. Sebastian found it cute in a way. Ciel would whine and beg and it all just made everything feel so good. It was music to Sebastian's ears. 

“Be patient...” Sebastian gave a slow stroke to Ciel’s erection. Ciel shook his head, he wanted to do more now! 

“Please,”Ciel squeaked. 

“No.” Sebastian shook his head. No sympathy no nothing. He had to wait for the pleasure. This was Sebastian’s game now. 

Ciel let out a frustrated sigh. “You’re a bastard...” 

“Play your game.” Sebastian had the controller in his hand. Ciel looked at his hand and then back at Sebastian then back to his hand and scuffed then took it from his hand. 

Ciel didn’t know how it turned into this, how he had given Sebastian so much power. How had Sebastian even agreed to this? He tried very hard not to. 

Sebastian watched him play different games, felt his warmth and at some point was holding him close. Ciel found it very comfortable. Sebastian was very cuddly. They often cuddled after a movie, but none thought it weird. But Sebastian felt his feelings grow each time. And it got harder and harder to push it away. Even now. The smell of his skin was intoxicating. The touch, and the taste, made him feel like melted chocolate. His warmth all around him, he shivered a little. 

Ciel tried not to wiggle or move an inch. No matter how badly he wanted to, wanted to bounce and feel it go up and down inside of him. Everything was so tight he just wanted to move. He tried so hard to distract himself. Playing his game, any game. 

Sebastian listened to Ciel mumble to himself. “Should I put it here? Or here.” Ciel bit his lip and gave a little laugh to the bunny singing along to the radio. 

His laugh made Sebastain feel things. He remembered the first time he made Ciel laugh. The way he smiled and covered his mouth. His eyes creased. The first time he made Ciel laugh was magical. 

Sebastian moved his hips up a little into him. Ciel made a little noise and held the controller still. 

“Don’t stop playing, continue.”

“But, it feels so good...” Ciel gasped, arms tensing. “Do it more...” 

“Play your game and I’ll think about it.” Sebastian rubbed his thighs and Ciel tried to loosen up. He whined, almost teary eyed. Having Sebastian inside him, but not moving is absolutely torture. 

“Please, please...” It almost hurt, his erection pulsed hard and he whined. “You can’t just move a little and torture me like this...nngh...” Ciel grit his teeth. His hand went to stroke himself but Sebastian stopped him. 

“Hands on the controller.” Sebastian's hands were big and nearly crushed Ciel’s as he squished them to the controller. Ciel huffed and whined but was sure to listen. 

“If I continue to play will you fuck me? I won’t stop, please?” Ciel tried to negotiate. Sebastian let out a chuckle. 

“You’re such a slut...” 

Ciel only nodded. Yes, yes he was. “I am.” Ciel bit his lip. “I just wanna be your slut...” 

Sebastian breathed in deeply. “Is that so?” Sebastian ran his hand up Ciel’s chest. Did he mean it or was he just horny? Maybe both. 

“Yes please...” 

They had been sitting there a while, it was almost noon now. Maybe he did deserve to have a reward. 

“Will you be good..?” Sebastian asked, now pulling the controller away. Ciel let out an excited gasp.

“Yes, yes I will.” Sebastian helped him turn around so he was facing him. 

Sebastian swallowed, he was face to face. Ciel’s eyes were soft and half lidded, so horny in his eyes. Sebastian leaned further back, lifted Ciel’s legs up over his shoulder, Ciel still in his lap. “You have to be good.” Ciel nodded, head bouncing. 

“I’ll be good, I’m good.”

“Good,”Sebastian brushed the hair out of his face, before giving a hard push and Ciel went to let out a yell but Sebastian captured it with a kiss so quickly. And he just kept going and going and Ciel could just feel it build inside him.

“Ah god...so big...” Ciel rolled his head back. “More~” Ciel felt him push harder and harder. “That feels so good.” Ciel wrapped his arms tightly around him. 

“So tight...” Ciel got closer and kissed his neck. “You’re so warm...oh my god...” Sebastian pulled him closer, hands grabbing both of his ass cheeks. Squeezing hard, Ciel let out a yelp. Hands bruising into the soft skin, squeezing as hard as possible. “God, I want to cum up inside you.”

“Please...ah” Ciel gasped. “Yes oh god...please fill me up..” Ciel’s eyes rolled up so hard he thought they would break off and roll all the way back. “Yes...ah god yes...” 

“Is that what you want?” Sebastian licked his lips. “Shove cum up deep inside you, and just have it leak out of you?” Sebastian pushed the hair out of Ciel’s face. “Is that what you want?”

Ciel was nodding vigorously. “Yes, fuck!” 

Sebastian gave a little laugh. He thought it was cute how desperate he was getting. “Work for it Ciel...” 

Ciel let out a low moan. “I am, I promise..” 

“Don’t promise me just do it.” Sebastian cupped his cheek so tenderly, watching his eyes as they drooped. Ciel felt his breath catch in his throat when he felt the intensity in his eyes. His hips jerked and his heart skipped a beat as he felt he was getting close. 

“God...” Ciel big his knuckle, muffling his moans. 

Sebastian pulled his hand away, “No.” Sebastian held both Ciel’s hands to his sides.

“I’m so close..” Ciel whined, knitting his eyebrows together tightly. 

Sebastian rocked his hips eliciting another high moan from Ciel. A whiny whimper. 

And they only got higher pitched and whiner as they went along. “Oh, right there?” Sebastian let out a grunt, Ciel was getting tighter so fast. 

“It feels good.” Ciel whined. 

“Good..” Sebastian cupped his cheek again.

“Ah!” Ciel leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian was a little shocked. The closeness made his heart jump, never mind that Sebastian was fucking him. Ciel went in for desperate kisses as he got so close. Either of them never stopped moving.

All the sounds were lips smacking and skin slapping. Ciel was all flushed red, eyes rolling and mouth hanging open.

“Good boy.” Sebastian whispered between kisses. Hearing Ciel whine in his ear and call his while squeezing so tightly around him made him feel so hot. He held tight to his hips and guided them while gripping them till the skin was red. 

Ciel’s nails bit into the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt and bit his shoulder as he came hard and rutted it out against him. “Ah god!” 

Just the sound of Ciel’s voice and the tightness and warmth inside him made Sebastian spend inside him. Ciel let out one last moan, feeling Sebastian full him up and hearing him groan in his ear sent shivers all over his body.

“Fuck..” Sebastian let the world drawl out. He pulled Ciel’s body close. 

“Aaah...” Ciel but his lip and rolled his eyes, hips jutting just the slightest as the last of his orgasm controlled him. “That felt so good...” he whispered gently in his ear. “God I could do this all day.”

“Really?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow, Ciel clearly wiped out, lumps completely limp. He let out a chuckle. “You sure about that?” 

That earn him a thump to the shoulder.

“I could too!” Ciel giggled. A smile lingered on his face. Though it got smaller as he leaned closer, eyes drawing close as he pressed their lips together. Ciel’s lips were soft and plump, so bright pink it was like he had a natural lipstick. 

Sebastian had gone into a daze and when Ciel pulled back and blinked slowly Sebastian felt like he was in a trance. What was this?

“I like kissing you.” Ciel said gently. “Most guys are too aggressive at the wrong time. It’s like, you know what I want.” Sebastian only blinked because he didn’t know what to say. 

This was too soft, too sentimental, almost romantic in a way. No, it couldn’t be, that wasn’t allowed. This was a strictly no feeling arrangement. It was absolutely awful. Sebastian had to stop or he wouldn’t be able to keep it up, he might just ruin everything if Ciel figures this out.

He could always say no, he could always say stop. But right now that was the farthest thing from his mind. He didn’t want to stop.

Sebastian was stuck in his own mind he didn’t realize Ciel had gotten up. 

“I’m gonna get cleaned up, wanna watch a movie?” 

Sebastian blinked, coming back to earth. “Yeah, I’ll clean up too.” He stood, almost awkwardly. Ciel gave a giggle and a smile then he walked back to the bathroom. 

Sebastin let out a big sigh and shook his head. He pinched his nose but went to get cleaned up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There was still much time in the day. They were going to watch a couple of movies. Ciel was never one to shy away from being cuddly and usually Sebastian is fine with that but it seems he has found it a tad uncomfortable now. 

“Why not?” Ciel whined when he was told no. “We always cuddle.”

“We weren’t having sex before.”

“Well that’s stupid. We could still have both.”

“I feel like if we do both it violates the friends with benefits agreement here. That feels a little too romantic for it.” Sebastian shrugged. He didn’t know why it bothered him. Maybe it would just mess with his emotions too much.

“It wasn’t romantic before?”

“Well...we weren’t having sex before.” 

Ciel sighed, got comfy under a blanket by himself. “Fine. I’ll respect it.” Sebastian handed him the remote and let him choose. 

Sebastian still didn’t know how long he could keep it up, keeping his feelings separate. It was only two days and it was really hard. It has never been this hard. Sebastain then found himself staring. Ciel caught him. 

“What?”

Sebastian sighed. “You know what, come here.” Sebastian encouraged him to come over. To which Ciel was elated. 

“This isn’t too ‘romantic’ for you?” Ciel teased.

“Do you want to go back to your corner?” 

Ciel shook his head and didn’t tease any further. Things were quiet, save for the pounding of Sebastian’s heart. 


End file.
